ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Chrom
Japanese Tomokazu Sugita }} Chrom is a main character in the video game Fire Emblem Awakening and its related Fire Emblem franchise. Chrom is the prince of the Kingdom of Ylisse, and the descendant of the Hero King. He is the brother of Lissa and Emmeryn, and the father of Lucina. He is in charge of the vigilante force known as The Shepherds investigating Plegia's actions. He is the wielder of the legendary Falchion. Appearances In Fire Emblem Awakening Chrom originates from the Nintendo and Intelligent Systems video game Fire Emblem Awakening, an entry in their long-running Fire Emblem series of video games. Chrom is the leader of his personal army where he leads his shepherds. Chrom found Lucina where she travels back in time from a world of ruins where she helps Chrom, work towards in a different future. Chrom performs Awakening a ritual that grants him Naga's power, by combining the Fire Emblem with five magical gems divided among the nations. During and after the war in Valm, the Shepherds manage to retrieve four of the gemstones. In a race against time, Chrom performs the Awakening and summons Naga. Although Chrom now has the power to stop Grima, Naga reveals that she only has enough power to put Grima to sleep for another thousand years. Naga explains that the only way to truly destroy Grima is to have him destroy himself through the Avatar, which could come at cost of the Avatar's life. Naga tells them that the Avatar will only survive if their bonds with Chrom and the Shepherds are strong enough. In the final battle, the Shepherds manage to weaken Grima. Chrom, already set against the sacrifice of the Avatar, offers to deliver the final blow to the fell dragon. Depending on the player's final choice, the game will reach one of two different endings. If the player lets Chrom deal the final blow, Grima is put back to sleep for another thousand years, though the Avatar is left with regrets. If the player stops Chrom from dealing the final blow, the Avatar will kill Grima, causing both to vanish. Chrom also was redesign in 2018. In other media Chrom appears as one of the possible characters to acquire in the mobile tactical role-playing game Fire Emblem Heroes, Where he was a lord of Ceage of a pegasus knight and Fire Emblem Warriors receiving a trailer. Outside of the Fire Emblem series, Masahiro Sakurai explained why Chrom was never included as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U as the decision wasn't easy enough to add him on the roster because it will end up being another sword-wielder like Marth and Ike. but Chrom was included now in a number of other Nintendo-related games, including the Super Smash Bros. crossover fighting game series. Chrom was a confirmed playable character in 2018's Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as part of the game's core fighting cast, as an echo fighter to Roy. Around the same time, he is also receiving his own Amiibo figure from Nintendo. Reception The character of Chrom has received a positive reception. According to Super Smash Bros. series director Masahiro Sakurai, Chrom with Dark Samus was included in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate due to the character's popularity with western players. He is also a popular character by GamesRadar.https://www.gamesradar.com/fire-emblem-awakening-character-guide/ In North American Fire Emblem character popularity polls running up to the release of Fire Emblem Heroes, Chrom was ranked number 4th out of all Fire Emblem male characters. References Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Nintendo protagonists Category:Role-playing video game characters Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Video game secret characters Category:Fictional swordsmen Category:Fictional princes Category:Fictional vigilantes Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2012